


War

by emmaliza



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck says Finn would die in a war. This confuses Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War

**War**

"You would so die in a war."

Finn frowns at him. "Okay, one - my _dad_ died in a war; way to be a dick, and two - where did that come from?"

Puck shrugs. "Just sayin'."

"Okay," says Finn. But he looks a little upset. "But, uh, what makes you think...?"

"You're fucking _nice_ ," says Puck. "It'd totally screw you over."

"Uh-huh," says Finn. He still looks confused. "Alright then. Whatever. I hate blood anyway. Can we just play videogames or something?"

"Sure. I was thinking, that's all."

"You can think?" Finn teases. Puck punches him on the shoulder.

"Asshole."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And that's your job."

Puck punches him again. "That's it, I am so gonna kick your ass at this thing."

"Well, apparently I suck at war-things anyway, so..." Finn says, and Puck suddenly frowns again. Finn cocks his head to the side. "Dude, what is it?"

"Wha? Oh, nothing. I mean, I'm clearly awesome enough to kick your ass at these things, so..."

"That's just 'cause you spend like, forever kicking the ass of people who can't really fight back. And I'm pretty sure just being a dick isn't meant to be a skill with this shit."

Puck mumbles something; like "gottabegoodforsomething."

Finn doesn't hear it properly. "What?"

"Nothing."


End file.
